fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xiao Mei
Xiao Mei '(シャオ・メイ ''Shao Mei), often referred to as just '''Mei, is both the Guild Master and of Ryozanpaku; a lone Martial Arts Guild located in Fiore that is recognized as a Legal Guild by the . With her indomitable fighting spirit and flawless technique, Mei has triumphed and defeated an almost endless list of challengers that had hoped to defeat the famous Rising Dragon of the Dawning Sun (起床竜ングドラゴン Raijingu Doragon Reimei-Ki no Taiyō), Mei's catchy nickname she earned for her traditional style of martial arts and also her charisma that make her similar to that of a bright star, while also holding the passion and fearlessness of a soaring dragon that yields to no one. Hailed as a martial arts since birth, Mei has always been keen on practicing martial arts since as long as she could remember and it is the sole driving force behind why she trains so rigorously. Ridiculed for being a woman that was interested in martial arts and not magic since she was just a little girl, Mei has striven to become matchless in combat and prove those that doubted her that she could accomplish anything that she set her mind too. Under years of extreme training under her late grandfather in the mountains while also challenging those stronger than herself, Mei gained the strength she coveted for so long as both her body and spirit had transcended the normal limits of a human and she became a akin to a god when it came to close combat quarters. Once she debuted and opened up her own dojo within a small city north of Fiore, Mei welcomed any and every challenger that came looking to prove themselves and each one of them were absolutely no match for Mei's signature Storm Leg Style which involved the usage of Mei's incredibly toned legs that appeared to be faster than sound itself. As Mei's reputation across continued to climb higher, she found herself finding many apprentices and students willing to learn from the exceptionally powerful woman, who welcomed them openly and began taking fees to personally train others. Individuals like Shana Valentine and Jin Kusanagi, who had caught the woman's eye due to their blatant potential, were given more personal instruction and became much more frequent visitors of the dojo. Eventually, Mei's growing popularity had gathered the attention of certain individual, who had heard the rumors regarding Mei's impressive strength, and had came to see it for himself. Believing Tetsuya to be quite arrogant and downright sexist, Mei accepted his challenge with relentless vigor and the two mages dueled one another in a head on clash without the restriction of magic. Mei was clearly superior in hand to hand combat but Tetsuya's clever usage of his magic allowed him to keep Mei on her feet and the match eventually ended in Mei's defeat as the two fell over in exhaustion. Alas, Tetsuya's sexism was just an act he used to draw out Mei's anger so that she would fight him without holding back, slightly embarrassing the older woman who apologized for her rude judgment of him. Sharing drinks with one another after the engagement, Tetsuya was more than impressed with Mei's skill and requested her to join his guild but unfortunately, Mei refused as she was the master of the dojo and needed to keep it running to nurture and train future students. Seeing that she would not change her mind, Tetsuya accepted her decision but sneakily asked that she become his ally for whenever he would need her help in the future. Having gotten her drunk enough and making a strong impression on the woman with his charm, that would later lead into something that night, Mei really didn't have any reason to refuse his request and the two of them forged a a close bond with each other as both lovers of combat and leaders of their respective guilds. Appearance Generally viewed as both masculine and intimidating to others given her disposition and monstrous strength — Mei’s beauty is not completely missed by both men and women, who become quite taken with Mei due to both her strong will and her charming features. Thanks to her positive outlook and upright posture due to the years of strenuous training, Mei’s popularity is justified as her welcoming nature towards others makes her very approachable and charismatic. The most noticeable feature about Mei’s appearance that many are able to immediately identify about her are her exceptionally toned thighs that are highlighted by the several outfits that she wears both in and out of training and her muscle definition all around — along with her chinese heritage make her a somewhat odd irregularity within the borders of Fiore. Hardly one for changing outfits often, there are two distinctive choices of clothing that Mei will don . The first outfit, which many have decided to call her “general” outfit, consists of a embroidered vest and unitard that are both colored mainly in a light and dark blue filling but also have yellow stripes running across the edges. The unitard is skin tight and does its job of providing Mei with a ridiculous amount of comfort and freedom to perform her acrobatic moves, while also giving her a rather snazzy and somewhat enticing outfit that highlights her slender and fit body. On her feet, Mei wears a pair of light blue and yellow athletic sneakers while she also wears two weighted black wristbands. This outfit is mainly used during Mei's work as a mercenary when she occasionally accepts missions from the Trident Alliance and accompanies various members during their expenditures. On the subject of Mei’s second piece of attire, which has been dubbed her “formal” outfit, it consists of a black sleeveless evening gown with gold tracings all over, resembling a ceremonial chinese dress. A good portion of Mei’s ample chest is exposed due to the open v cut at the top of the dress that is also transparent. Her hair is tied differently when she wears this formal dress and instead of the two golden ribbons she wore before, she’ll tie her hair into two buns while leaving four trails hanging at the back of her head and have a small part of her hair reach forward and cover a small section of her forehead. On her wrists, she’ll wear matching bracelets that are tight, while her feet are accompanied by two pairs of brown sandals. This outfit is sparingly used by Mei, who is not very fond of wearing such restricting clothing, and is only worn at important events. Aside from her general and formal outfits, Mei also possess other outfits in her wardrobe but those are much more casual in style and are usually used when she is finished showering or when she’s doing some light practice. These outfits usually consist of athletic clothing such as t-shirts, tank/crop tops, and/or sweatpants that Mei finds are quite comfortable and provide their own sense of comfort when compared to her usual attire. They are also excellent in absorbing sweat, which Mei is usually covered in after her extremely difficult training sessions, and leave Mei’s clothes drenched in whatever clothes she wears. These outfits are very tight and short so they do create a bit of an issue for the male members of the dojo who are fortunate to catch a glimpse of Mei stepping out of the showers, towel thrown over her shoulder while wearing such basic but impactful clothing. In terms of Mei’s physical attributes, she has in possession shoulder length hair, though you’d never guess that based on her habit of usually tying it up, usually making two medium sized buns by the sides of her head that are unadorned. Even when she isn’t training, Mei prefers her hair in a bun style as she has gotten into the habit of not having hair that can be grabbed from the back. Colored in a shade of dark brown, Mei’s attention to her hair is not lost as her hair is quite silky and smooth in texture. On most occasions, she will usually tie a pair of golden ribbon to the end trails of her buns in the shape of two semi circles. Her fearless and unyielding round eyes match her hair — that being they are also colored in a type of brown that paint Mei a few years younger than she actually is, which is always a welcome feature. She has soft pink lips, an angular jawline, and eyebrows that are quite thin, giving Mei a somewhat slanted expression that do well to intimidate those foolish enough to underestimate her. Having subjected herself to what many have described as hellish training — Mei has come into possession of an immensely toned and fit body that resembles a mixture of both a skilled gymnast and dedicated bodybuilder. She has well toned biceps, triceps, abdominal muscles, glutes, and calves, but none of her muscles hold a candle to her thigh muscles when it comes to volume. As a practitioner of a martial arts style that specializes in kicking, Mei’s focus on strengthening her legs has been the center of her entire training schedule and she has purposefully gone through specific training so that her legs would not be in anyway inferior to her upper body. Mei’s physical attractiveness is noteworthy, as while she may be muscular in physique, she is not without her own womanly wiles to entice men as her luscious curves and firm rear speak for themselves. Personality If there’s one thing about Mei that she’s known best for — its her relentless determination towards becoming as strong as she possibly can. Her drive and motivation is to be unmatched in her trade — both among men and woman and she’s certainly demonstrated a willpower that leaves others speechless at her fierce tenacity. Mei’s obsession with strength comes from her desire to prove the stereotypes of women not being as physically strong as men wrong and she’s dedicated her life to eradicating this false narrative. In that sense, she can be quite stubborn as she clearly takes training to a new extreme and has endured various types of training that could be considered lethal, if it weren’t being performed by someone like Mei. Ironically, it’s this crazy mindset that has led to many individuals admiring and wanting to follow in Mei’s footsteps. Despite the fact Mei is relentlessly stubborn when it comes to her training and what not; she exhibits a friendly and welcoming aura to those around her and is actually a joy to be around, according to those who know her personally. She’s honest, hardworking, caring, and extremely sympathetic even to those without strength — making her quite likable and comfortable to be around when speaking on a personal level. She’s very quick to understand the hearts of others and can even offer advice towards them thanks to her vast amount of experience when travelling the world and meeting different people. A charming smile can usually be seen on Mei’s face when she’s conversing with other people and she’s always quick to offer praise and compliments to those who impress her. That said, Mei’s tolerance for those who look down or discourage others is very short and she makes it no secret that she despises these kinds of people with a passion, which ties back to her roots of those that scorned her for being a girl trying to learn martial arts. As you’d expect from such a dedicated practitioner of the martial arts — Mei loves a good challenge and will take it in whatever form she can get it. Anyone is free to challenge her if they believe they are capable of defeating her and she welcomes a fight with open joy and excitement, which was one of the reasons why she opened her own guild/dojo in the first place. Following this note, Mei has no sense of “fear” and is actually almost impossible to intimidate — having fought against opponents of superior size and strength since she was a little girl. Mei treats all of her sparring matches with the utmost respect and bows before every battle to express her respect for her opponent. These polite manners were installed into her by her deceased grandfather, who expressed that it was very important for any martial artist to be respectful to their enemies before and even after a battle, unless the circumstances prevent that. While Mei is known to chew out those who pride themselves on their abilities so much that it makes them arrogant, Mei ‘’does’’ indeed possess a level of arrogance and pride of her own skills, though obviously to a much less negative degree. After being trained relentlessly and wanting to achieve her dream of becoming the strongest martial artist in the world, Mei’ high opinion of her abilities becomes more understandable and while she may believe her way of fighting is the strongest way, she is more than open to criticism and listening to others if they can justify their reasoning. A great example was showcased in her bout with Tetsuya, who had managed to defeat the prideful woman and pointed out one of main flaws of her kicking style which Mei was hesitant but ultimately willing to listen too (both because it was logical and because she had gained a profound respect for the man). Many people aren’t aware of this but Mei secretly holds a bit of insecurity when it comes to her fighting skills, born out of a subconscious fear that her entire life might have amounted to nothing if she doesn’t accomplish her goal. Even though she no longer has anything to prove to others, Mei cannot help but feel deep in her heart that she might not be as good as others claim she is — which of course is met with complete skepticism by those who become aware of this. Humorously, this side of Mei can only be brought out when she is drunk and getting wasted right after a fulfilling battle, like when she had lost to Tetsuya and shared a few drinks with him in her private quarters. She was willing to open her heart and reveal her secrets not just because she was drunk but also because she needed to feel that she could trust the other person regarding something this personal about her life. In accordance with Mei’s age, that being a woman in her mid-twenties — she is fully aware and understanding of romantic and sexual topics but has yet to actually be in a relationship with a member of the opposite sex. She is heterosexual but due to her dedication to the martial arts, it has been hard for her to develop intimate bonds with men close to her age, especially since most of them are weaker than her. Most of them men she does know are either far younger than her as they study under her dojo or are far too old as they are veteran warriors who occasionally pay Mei a visit out of respect for the prodigy. These rules clearly don’t’ seem to apply to Mei when she’s drunk, as she had no qualms with spending a romantic night with Tetsuya after the two of them had gotten drunk after their bout. Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Storm Leg Style Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Shatter Point Trivia Category:Warrior Category:Female Category:Martial Artist Category:Dojo Master Category:Guild Master Category:Ryozanpaku Category:CBZ Female Category:Legal Mage Category:Mage Category:Earthland Category:Fiore Category:Earth Magic User Category:Palm Magic User Category:Dojo Challenger Category:Dawn Horizon Ally